


‘B’: BATHS AND BONDING

by Alexandria_Lin



Series: LOVE FROM 'A' TO 'Z' [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, M/M, Maru-MA, Romance, bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_Lin/pseuds/Alexandria_Lin
Summary: “Because it’s awkward to bathe alone in that huge bath, at night I make Wolfram come with me for bath time. I feel like if I spend time with him naked in the huge baths, we can form a friendship as men instead of he and his flirty fiance. The problem is that as we’re deepening our friendship as two bros, he’s getting discouraged.Why, Wolfram von Bielefeld, are you so dissatisfied with friendship?”* Novel 4, Chapter 10 *‘To be honest, I’m not sure I am — that is to say — satisfied, either.’Or rather, Yuuri just loves his baths!
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: LOVE FROM 'A' TO 'Z' [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035765
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Maru-MA Royal Couple





	1. Baths and Bonding - Or is it Butts and Buckets?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do NOT own ‘Maru-MA’ / ‘Kyou Kara Maou’! If I did — well — you see what I did to the story down there? Yeah …. The original works are obviously not me, or they would go all out crazy Yuuram! All works are the property and rights of Takabayashi Tomo, etc, etc.  
> I just love how baths are such a big part of the series! What with Yuuri being such a bathing fanatic and all…! Seriously, so much bathing!!!

Ah … the wonders of a bath! Nothing like a good long soak in a steaming hot bath, especially after a day of hard work dealing with mountains of paperwork. No — strike that! Nothing beats a good, hot bath, with great companionship to go with it!

The Maou’s private baths is a monstrous luxury! It has an ornately gilded tub, which really isn’t a tub at all, but rather a huge pool that can host Olympic swimming competitions just fine. There are five lion-shaped taps, from which jets of water gush out. Ordinarily, there would also have been bath attendants offering to scrub my back, but I quickly put an end to that, insisting that I would much rather have my privacy. All that, just for one person?! Some things an average high school guy like me just can’t get use to. Besides, what a waste of water that would be…!

Because it’s awkward to bathe alone in that huge bath, at night I make Wolfram come with me for bath time. I feel like if I spend time with him naked in the huge baths, we can form a friendship as men instead of he and his flirty fiance. The problem is that as we’re deepening our friendship as two bros, he’s getting discouraged.

Why, Wolfram von Bielefeld, are you so dissatisfied with friendship?

To be honest, I’m not sure I am — that is to say — satisfied, either. But, I really shouldn’t be thinking about that …

My name is Shibuya Yuuri — no, not with the Harajuku Fuuri, thank you very much. For, like, fifteen years of my life, I’d thought the whole cause of that lame joke on my name was because of the kanji my parents picked out for me. I mean, I knew all too well that story of where my Mom got the inspiration for my name … but, to hear about it and actually meeting the — in my Mom’s words — super cool fencer with a refreshingly sweet smile were two different things. And I did just that; I met my godfather in an alternate world, where I ended up after being flushed down a public toilet — the ladies’s toilet, no less! When I first found out Lord Weller Conrart is the one who gave me my name, the first thing that came to my mind was that here’s the root of that infamous Harajuku Fuuri joke — as in, he’s at least twenty per cent responsible for all that teasing I had to endure! My godfather, whose beloved little brother I am engaged to, by some cultural misunderstanding. That very little brother who is my nightly companion in my baths and bed—!

Wait, wait, WAIT! It’s not what you think it is!!! Ah, geez … this is just way too complicated.

Like I said, I had hoped bathing together would strengthen our bonds. I tried explaining this to Wolf, that it’s common to do so in Japanese culture. You know, warming up to one another with our guards down. But he just sniffed and made a testy comment about how that’s ridiculous and counter-intuitive. Really, Wolf, just like how slapping the left cheek is a refined manner of proposing marriage among Mazoku nobility? Cultural misunderstanding all over again.

But he doesn’t need to know that, by ‘common’, really, it’s more likely to be regular among family members than it is among friends, does he? Nor does he need to know that my family back on Earth isn’t all _that_ traditional — given our family background and experience, as a Mazoku family with Western exposure and all. An average Japanese family? More or less. A traditional one…? I mean — just the thought of my Mom alone speaks volumes. Nope, Wolfram definitely does not need to know all that.

The problem is, I thought it would make him happy that we’re bonding so well with one another, but instead, Wolf seems discontented about it. Not that he would ever own up to it. He’s as stubborn as ever. Once or twice, I tried asking him about it, but all I got out of him was a terse, “What is there to be discouraged about a cultural practice?”, and that would be the end of it. Or, at least, it should have been — except that it continues to bug me in the back of my mind …

But — whatever. Right now, it’s bath time, the time of day I most look forwards to! Hurray!

“Wolf, you ready?”

“Hmm?” Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram, who has the angelic looks of heaven’s greatest masterpiece ironically bestowed upon a Demon Prince, looks up at me through his remarkably long eyelashes. That look needs to be registered as a weapon — a Class 4 weapon — and he isn’t even trying! He is sitting at the table by the fireplace in our room, deeply immersed in some military report or other. “What is it, Yuuri?”

“It’s getting kind of late … so let’s go take a bath…!”

“I still have to finish this,” he says, tapping the document he has been perusing. “Why don’t you go on ahead?”

“Eh? That’s OK. I’ll just wait for you,” I say, dropping back into my seat opposite him, thinking I might as well practise reading the Mazoku language while I wait.

“You really don’t have to. I might take a while still,” he says, looking back down at his work. “Go on, Yuuri. I’ll join you later if I’m done.”

“Aww, but, Wolf, I don’t want to bathe alone…! We always bathe together…!” It has been a long day, and I’m too tired to care that I’m whining. “It would be really awkward — that bath is way too huge for just me alone!”

“Go get Greta to accompany you, then,” Wolf suggests without looking up. “I think she would be glad to have a break from her homework. And I’m sure she would love to have some family time with you, before she leaves for Cavalcade tomorrow.”

“But then she’ll have to dig out her bathing suit.” Yeah, as in the absolutely modest, perfectly family-friendly, one hundred per cent Papa-and-Daddy approved, one-piece bathing suit we drill in her to always, _always_ wear when bathing in company. What? As her fathers, Wolf and I are always concerned for her like that! “Nah, that would be too much trouble …” After all, it wouldn’t be a proper family bonding session without Wolf — I know Greta would say so. “Besides, she’s really getting too big to be bathing with us now …” I sigh. As much as we’d like to deny it, our sweet little girl is growing up. Such is the sad reality of fatherhood when you have a daughter fast approaching her teenage years. Wolf’s eyebrows draw downwards at the thought, as he hummed softly in agreement. The two of us share a moment of depressed silence. We really are a pair of sentimental old pops, aren’t we?

“What about Conrart?”

“Eh?”

“Since he doubles as your godfather and your personal bodyguard, it shouldn’t be too much trouble for him to accompany you.”

“Urgh, but that’s exactly why it’s all the more awkward — like, the kind of awkward that would weird you out!” I mean, Conrad and I _do_ get along well — of course we do, he’s my godfather — but to bathe with just him is different … it just is! It’s like bathing with my Dad — and Greta will also start thinking like that about bathing with us, too! Not to mention, Conrad might try to alleviate the awkwardness with his infamous Alaska jokes, and freeze my whole bath over in the process! Did I mention I love my baths _hot_? “Besides, I think he’s getting ready to go back to Josak’s bar. And anyway, wouldn’t that make you jealous?”

“Are you suggesting I have any reason to be?” He arches his elegant eyebrows at me.

“Of course not,” I reassure him. “It’s just that it’s kind of strange for you to suggest such a thing.”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” he says, turning a page of the document he is still reading. “If so, then don’t. It’s just a manner of friendship bonding, after all, isn’t it?” He says this without heat … almost gently, even. But, for some reason, to me it may as well have been a slap in the face — and not the kind of meaningful slap across the left cheek!

He has really matured a great deal since those early days. Seeing him behave all understanding like this brings out a bitter-sweet feeling that constricts my chest. I understand what he is really saying is that he trusts me …. To have someone like Wolfram place their trust and faith in you, even if it is just for something minor like this, can really overwhelm a person, that I have to close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Instead of saying out any of those thoughts, I simply shake my head. “I already spend time with Conrad every morning for my daily training,” I mutter.

“Hm, you have a point.” But instead of relenting, like I am hoping he might, he goes on and say, “Big Brother, then. You hardly spend time with him outside of office matters. It might help build a closer friendship between you. Didn’t you say you got to know him a little better when you were stuck with him in Svelera?” There’s a slight twitch in his brows at this memory. I think I know what’s bothering him … it’s the recollection that Gwendal and I were accused of eloping, and that Gwendal has stolen his own younger brother’s fiance! But, as to his absurd suggestion …

My jaw drops. I gape at him. Is he testing me or something? If this is a test, should I start spouting off the recipe for ‘how to make delicious curry’? Just like I did on the first test in the World’s Best. I have a feeling Wolfram wouldn’t be giving that a favourable interpretation as the examiner did back then. He might even think I’m being weird! Although, he is the one being weird here. Yes, he’s been behaving much more maturely for a while now — it’s nothing alarming — and I like to think that this is a sign of trust building between us in that department … but still, he usually doesn’t like it when anyone is being too friendly with me, let alone take a bath with me!

I frown at him. “Now you’re just listing off any member of our family!” ‘Our’ family? Ah, well … yeah. “Don’t you _dare_ suggest Lady Cheri next!” I give him a stern glare. “Once is more than enough to give me the trauma of a lifetime — a Mazoku lifetime, mind you!” I shudder at the memory of the Sexy Pheromone Queen bath ambush.

“Mother? What? _Absolutely NOT_! Even if I think I can trust you, I don’t trust Mother not to flirt shamelessly with you! Even if it’s just for fun and even if she means no harm by it … no!” The angelic pretty boy flips over another page with just a little too much force — I think I see sparks threatening to destroy the documents altogether. “And what do you mean ‘once’? Yuuri, have you been bathing with Mother behind my back?”

“Whoa, whoa — Wolf!” I throw my hands up in a placating gesture. “Of course I haven’t been bathing with your Mom. And even that one time — it’s not what you think — she basically snuck up on me in the baths — honestly gave me quite the spook — on my first day here in the Castle! Besides, I wouldn’t call that ‘bathing’ with her — I practically ran off screaming as soon as I was done being paralysed!”

“Oh, that …” Wolf’s eyebrows scrunch together cutely. “I suppose we weren’t engaged yet, at that point … but still, to think that was mere hours, if not less, before—”

“Hey, weren’t you listening?” I quickly cut him off. “I — did — _not_ — bathe — with — your — Mom!” I tap my finger on the table once with each syllable for emphasis.

He shrugs. Damn, even that simple motion is graceful when _he_ does it.

“All right, if you don’t want to bathe with family members, how about His Eminence or Gurrier?”

“Eh? Murata? He kind of got left behind on Earth this time, remember?” The last time that happened, he had deliberately gotten himself blown up at the site of a car-crash, clutching a piece that had once been a part of the Inferno on the Tundra, in a desperate attempt to reach me. I fervently hope he doesn’t resort to anything so drastic this time, especially as nothing particularly dangerous has been going on … just us spending some quiet time together — or as quiet as life at Blood Pledge Castle can be. “And as for Josak — come on, you’re kidding, right? Walk all the way to town at night, into a cross-dressing bar, just to grab him for a bath?”

He lets out a quiet “Hmm …”. There were multiple comments he could have made, like telling me to ride into town instead of walking there, or send someone to do it for me. But he says none of those things, because he knows me so well — that is, I’m not going to do anything like that.

Please don’t tell me he’s about to suggest Gunter, or Gisela, or — even worse — Anissina next! I have to suppress a shudder at the thought — just imagine, Anissina might force me into one of those bathtub-like contraptions she sometimes puts Gwendal in for her experiments! Or she might come up with all sorts of mad ways to harvest MA power from the residue of the dirt and grime I washed off in my bathwater, or some other wild ideas she’s fully capable of coming up with!

To my relief, he appears to be done with his list of candidates for bathing buddy. Instead, he writes down some final notes and gathers his documents into a neat stack.

“Come on, then!” he says, as he rises smoothly to his feet. “Stop wasting time staring like that. Weren’t you so eager for a bath _with me_ just now?”

“Wha—what?!” I splutter at the implications of his words.

I have been staring because I can tell he hasn’t finished what he has been doing, but is setting it aside for now anyway, just to keep me company. It makes me feel bad … though, I also feel extremely touched. He really is selfless — always prioritising my whims.

He smirks. “Wasn’t that what you were trying to get across? Piling excuses upon excuses not to take a bath with anyone else…! Really … if you wanted so badly to bathe with your fiance, you should have just said so, rather than go through such a roundabout way.”

“Hey — you’re the tsundere between the two of us!” I cry out indignantly.

“Sun…? Deer…? What’s a sun-deer? A man?”

“Eh? Shouldn’t you be asking if it’s an animal, instead? Ah — never mind!” I shake my head and wave my hand dismissively. “Point is, I _did_ say so—!” OK, so I didn’t put it quite the way he just did. “I clearly said I want you to accompany me! It’s, like, part of our daily routine, isn’t it…?”

“Hmph!” He crosses his arms and taps his foot impatiently. “Well, do you want that bath or not?”

“I do, I do!” I throw my hands up in surrender. “But … um … don’t you have to finish your work first? I told you, I can wait!”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not a henachoko, so I can easily get it done later. I’m almost finished with it, anyway.” He grabs my wrist and drags me out of the armchair. “Come on, I can’t let a henachoko like you catch a cold from taking a bath too late at night!”

“Ow, ouch — I’m coming, I’m coming!” I yelp, following him into the Royal Bathroom.

Once we’re inside, I quickly strip off everything, rinse off, and jump happily into the huge bath. Wolf follows suit, but in a much more subdued manner. I watch him slip slowly into the hot water, as a relaxed look of bliss cross his angelic features. As we are both completely naked, I make sure to keep my line of sight above his waist level while he is getting in. Even though we bathe together everyday — so this is nothing new — I still can’t help it … the image really is like the scene of an angel bathing. I’m certain no movie producer — no matter how much money and technology and talent and ingenuity they throw into the production — can ever create an image even a small fraction as entrancingly breathtaking as the one before me.

What? There’s just no point in denying that Wolf is way too gorgeous! That hardly says anything about me! It’s just a fact — I’m just saying it as it is! I’ve been sighing over his beauty ever since we first met. So, nothing new there!

I remember the first time I saw him in the baths, way back when we just got home from Svelera. Of course, we were both fully clothed then — this was before I started making him come along with me to bathe — but even so, I immediately thought of a bathing angel, with his shining blond hair soaked and glistening like that. I cringe, as one memory leads to another, and I recall the background to that particular moment …

Sometimes I really don't know … what was I thinking…?! I mean — what was that even about? I only wanted him to give me a push into the pool to jump-start the Star Tours journey back to Japan. So why did I say I just wanted him to have a bath with me? Ughh, I even told him to bring along just a towel and a pair of trunks — going so far as to assure him that he can keep his swim trunks on if he felt embarrassed! If I just wanted help with the Star Tours, why didn’t I just say so? Instead, I had to go and make it sound so misleading, in spite of Wolfram’s comment about my ‘bold initiative’. In the first place, if all I wanted was a shove, why did I approach Wolfram specifically? Anyone could have done the job. And anyone on the job would most definitely _not_ need to be prepared for a bath!

But I know why I’d turned to Wolf specifically. It’s because, even then, I’ve always been more comfortable around him. He’s the only one to whom I can really relate as a sort of peer, physically and mentally. It’s OK if I be completely myself and mess up and act all stupid around him. He may nag and scold like the world’s fussiest nanny, but he never forces any expectation on me, choosing instead to support me in my choices. I think part of me was afraid of being judged for being a disappointment to the others, if they realised I was so ready to go straight back to Earth the minute we got back to the Castle after completing the mission of finding the Demon Flute. I _did_ take on the responsibility of the King, after all, so they expect a responsible ruler who devotes his all into running the Kingdom, not one who runs off to another world the minute one big crisis is overcome. So, I guess he’s the only one I could bear exposing my vulnerability to.

As for the totally misleading way I made my request — well — um — I suppose you could say — erm … … … Gah! This is so embarrassing to admit, even to myself!!! Deep breaths — I should take deep breaths! OK, so what’s the big deal, Yuuri? I think … I guess you could say that was some form of a lame, lousy, loser’s attempt at … f—flirting…? That, or I could just blame it all on a clearly uncooperative subconscious working against me! Like the time, we were at Voltaire Castle after retrieving Morgif, when my mouth automatically called out that I needed a bath just so Wolf wouldn’t ‘ _do it_ with a sweaty guy’ — I mean — whoa! — what?! What a troublesome and overactive subconscious — making things difficult for this muscle-brain guy — always acting up when Wolf is concerned! Or maybe … it’s a little bit of both? Or maybe … maybe I should start owning up to the former inclination …

I groan and slump back in resignation of my own thoughts. Unfortunately, I was down by the deep end of the pool. So instead of looking all cool lounging against the side of the tub, I slip and butt-slide down the vertical surface, letting out a high-pitched yelp as I am completely submerged. Because of my surprised exclamation, my mouth is wide open and I accidentally inhale what feels like several gallons of bathwater, right before my back slams painfully hard onto the bottom of the pool. To make matters worse, because I was flailing about from choking, I smack my head against something hard. I can no longer tell up from down, or any other direction for that matter. This is why they tell you not to panic and struggle in water! Turns out, that hard something I’d apparently smacked my head against are Wolfram’s legs! He had swimmed over immediately from across the pool when he heard my yell. He’s already nagging away as he fishes me out.

“… To drown in your own baths? What were you doing? If Gunter hears about this, he will child-proof the whole place for sure.” I want to tell him not to exaggerate, but I can hear just how worried he is, so I don’t argue and just take the scolding. “This is why I have to come bathe with you! Who knows what might happen if you’re left alone …”

That catches my attention. I straighten up abruptly and face him.

“Wolf — I know I always make you come with me everywhere, but you don’t ‘have’ to do anything — you know that, don’t you? Of course I hope that you’d actually _want_ to, but it’s not an obligation you _have_ to fulfil!” What’s gotten into me? I can hear my voice rising. “All this time — I’ve told you, haven’t I? That we’re meant to be bonding during these baths together — w—we’re supposed to be deepening our friendship — not for you to be assuming royal duty and all that nonsense!”

He sighs. “It can’t be helped, Yuuri, you’re the King and I’m your—”

“FIANCE!” I burst out. I’m not sure which one between us is more shocked. I am breathing hard, as if that outburst has taken a lot out of me … geez, what happened to keeping fit and all that, Yuuri? His stare is intense. I feel as though those eyes, so much like the bottom of the lake, are more likely to drown me, instead of that silly accident, if you can even call it that…! “Don’t you _dare_ , Wolfram, don’t you even _think_ of completing that sentence with ‘vassal’, or ‘soldier’, or ‘warrior’, or—or anything of the sort!” My voice cracks. “I’m not demeaning your prowess or anything like that, Wolf … I—I just …” I turn away from that intense stare, feeling overwhelmed. “After all that we’ve been through together …?”

“Hey …” his tone is kind and warm. He gently turns me to face him. “You’re being even more of a henachoko than usual today, aren’t you?”

He wipes away the moisture on my face, but — because we’re in the steaming baths, and his hands are all wet too — it seems to make no difference. I don't know if it’s tears — it could just be the bathwater from earlier that doesn’t seem to want to stop trickling down my face — but my vision is blurry. Anyone witnessing this scene would surely feel their hearts warming.

“Do you really feel like there’s nothing more to our routines than just …? Y’know …?” I trail off, not really sure how to end that sentence. What? Nothing more than just duty? Wolfram can easily flip that around and point out that it’s more than just any duty, but his duty as a fiance. But that’s not what I’m really asking … it’s complicated, but I want to know if he really thinks that I think of it as friendship, period … or … well … friendship with a questionmark. Like I said, complicated. Oh, just come out with it already, Yuuri! I mentally scream at myself.

“You know you’re the King,” he says slowly, “and sometimes you can’t always completely isolate duty from friendship. But you know what is the value you should most cherish out of it? It’s when that duty transcends obligations — when that duty is born out of pride, as we are proud of you and all you’ve achieved, and as we are proud to be your closest friends; out of honour, as it is an honour to devote yourself to true friendship; and out of loyalty, as you would never betray your friend. Isn’t that the best friendship there is? That is the sense of duty you bring out in people, Yuuri, the best kind of duty.”

He gives me a strangely wise smile. To think he can say something so deep and mature …. If he were Murata, here’s when I jokingly ask ‘how old are you?’. But on Earth, it would not be odd to think of Wolf in this moment as a wise old grandpa, given his age. Hearing such warm wisdom from an angelic figure like him, anybody would be comforted at once. I am no exception, but I can’t help the slight pang that reminds me I need to continue improving myself if I want to keep up with my partner.

“But if it’s just us, Wolf…? If—if it’s just you and me…?” Because I’m still not getting the answer I am really looking for … or rather, we are neither of us speaking straight to the point I am trying to get to.

“Well,” he drawls with a slight smirk, a little of his trademark cockiness seeping into his tone, “isn’t it the husband’s duty to save his henachoko wife’s ass? And quite literally too, in this latest case, don’t you think?”

“Is it…? Eh? But you didn’t really save my literal ass — er, excuse me — backside, I mean, since it got quite the royal slam back there! Hey — wait a minute — why is there a ‘wife’ in the matter? To think Shin Makoku is all for equality and what not, what’s wrong with a husband saving his husband’s—?! Ahhh — you’re making fun of me and my past gender prejudices, aren’t you?” I nudge him in the side. Seeing my typical Yuuri confusion, his slight smirk transforms into his highly limited edition genuine laughter.

He turns away to wash off the shampoo that is still in his hair from when he had to rush over to help me. Oh, right, we’re still in the middle of our bath! It’s then, as Wolf tilts back his head to wash off the shampoo on his neck, that I see it …

“Wolf, what is that?” It can’t be, can it? Not after that heart-felt conversation we just had…!

He raises a hand to touch the area I am staring at. There’s a large, red welt just above the junction where his left shoulder meets his neck. Because his skin is so white, the mark is glaringly obvious.

“Wolf…?” Why is my voice trembling like that? “Please, tell me—?”

“It’s nothing to worry about,” he says just a little too quickly, his posture becoming defensive.

“It’s a hickey, isn’t it?” My voice sounds distant and hollow to me. Saying it out loud makes me feel like my stomach just got suck down the Star Tours without the rest of me. Is that why he was trying to make me take my bath without him? So that I wouldn’t see it? “Whose is it?”

He blinks. “A what? What are you talking about? And what do you mean ‘whose is it’?”

“Who did it, Wolf?” I feel like I’m suffocating. Even though we’re in a hot bath, I can feel the blood leaving my face.

“ _I_ did,” he says grudgingly, face going red. He crosses his arms over his chest and lifts his head in defiance.

Eh, what’s with that reaction? Now it’s my turn to blink. “Huh?”

“I did it to myself!” He’s getting annoyed. “Don’t make me repeat. It’s embarrassing enough as it is!”

Embarrassing…? What? Why would he want to give himself a hickey? Can he even give himself one on that spot? “How did you …?”

“I was practising some complex sword manoeuvre for when you need to catch an opponent behind you without turning around. Something startled me, and I got distracted mid-flick, and hit myself with the hilt of my sword.” He says all this very quickly, steadily growing redder in embarrassment of his mistake. He’s really cute when he gets all embarrassed and defensive like this. But all I can focus on is the huge wave of relief washing over me.

“Wolf,” I stumble forwards and clasp his shoulders.

“What?!” He tries to push me off, but I only cling on tighter. “Yuuri, don’t make a fuss! I told you it’s nothing to worry about!” He’s probably misinterpreting my reaction as sympathy, like when a mother comforts a child who’d just hurt themself.

“I—I thought —” I can’t finish the thought. Damn, I’m such an idiot! How could I have, even for one moment, thought that Wolf, of all people, might betray me like that? He’s the one person who would _never_ stoop so low, if anything! I mean — e—even if we’re not d—dating or anything like that—! But the fact that I was so irrationally affected like that, I think my stupid subconscious is trying to tell me something — gah!

Still in a daze, I find myself gently stroking the mark on Wolf’s neck. His skin is so soft and smooth. I can feel the blood rushing downwards, and my head gets a little fuzzy. I start leaning forwards, intent on that mark. He shivers under my touch and blushes bright red. In true tsundere fashion, he quickly shoves himself away, the moment he realises I had noticed his reaction, and gets out of the pool.

“Wolf, wait—!” I hurriedly scramble after him, but just as I am reaching the edge of the pool, I stumble and fall forwards. Something is tugging me down! Damn! Of all the bad timings — why does it have to be right now?!

“Yuuri!” Wolf is shouting, as he reaches out over the pool to pull me up. I try to grab his hand. I don’t want to go on the Star Tours trip just yet! So close…! His finger tips brush against mine as I am taken under. My last view of my fiance is of a naked angel looking at me from above as I sink below the surface.

Seriously? Talk about bad timing! I’m beginning to think the operators of the Star Tours have some personal evil vendetta against me! Especially when it comes to the bath editions! Every time I am eager and ready to take the trip, there is absolutely no sign of it. But whenever I’m in the middle of something I want to stay on for, off I go, down the whirlpool! Rude! How very inconsiderate! I’m almost tempted to ask Wolf if we can just give each other sponge baths. But knowing my luck, I’ll probably just get suck into some other less pleasant bodies of water — like the good old public toilet, for example! Urghh!

“Shibuya? Shibuya?!”

Someone is shaking my shoulders. Ah, those eyes looking down at me … they’re black. But I’m searching for green ones … emerald green ones. “Guess I’m back …” I mutter.

“Yeah, you are. What was all that about evil tours and sponge baths? Sounds like you’ve had quite an interesting trip this time around! Ah, Shibuya, why didn’t you take me along? I can’t believe I missed out on some hot, juicy action!”

I blink my best friend’s grinning bespectacled face into focus. “Murata? What…?”

I let out a groan, as I try to sit up. My back is aching — guess I must have gotten myself pretty bruised up back in the baths! Not good … not good for a sports guy …

“Whoa, are you all right, grandpa?”

“Hehh, guess I do kind of sound like one …. Just a bit sore, is all.”

“That’s no wonder!” Murata grimaces in sympathy. “You just toppled into and out of the ice bucket! Quite a feat, even for you, Shibuya! And, congratulations, by the way — that’s got to be some kind of new record!”

Ice bucket? Is he talking about the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge? Ah, but now I remember … we’re working at the M-Family Guesthouse. We don’t usually go there during winter. But, because it’s the holiday season, most of the beachhouse staff had all taken the month off. So, the owners, who are Murata’s relatives, called Muraken up to ask if he’d be willing to do part-time, just until the holidays are over. Murata agreed, and dragged me along. They’re paying 10,000 yen per day just for this time, so I have no complaints. I had been about to clean the inside of the ice bucket, when I got sucked down the whirlpool that appeared in the small puddle of water collected at the bottom from the melting of the ice.

“Yeah, record for bizarre places to get washed down — though I still don’t think this beats the public toilet for ladies!”

“Agreed. But that’s not what I’m referring to, Shibuya. I’m thinking more along the lines of record for bizarre clothing situations — or should I say, lack thereof…?”

“Hah? What are you talking about?” My brain is still moving at the speed of a snail, because I can’t seem to grasp the significance of what he just said.

“I’m talking about — well — there was that first time you travelled to Shin Makoku … and you came back, the belt for your pants had snapped and your flies were wide open, exposing your totally sexy underwear! Then, at Sea World, it looked as if your original clothes got washed out to sea, and then you publicly flashed that sexy undies on stage, remember?”

“Hey, hey, hey!” I’ve been getting redder and redder as he cheekily reminds me of those embarrassing moments, while he’s shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

“So this, right here, is an entire new! Even I can’t think up a story to explain away how _all_ your clothes vanished in that ice bucket! A magic trick, maybe…? Ah, but even Houdini never pulled such a stunt!”

“Wh—wh—what?!” I shoot up into a sitting position, momentarily forgetting the pain in my back. I had been wearing the M-Family Guesthouse uniform, the one that seems to have the sole purpose of turning us into human Doraemons in the summer. But of course the shorts and apron are no where to be seen now.

“Makes me wonder what sort of sexy time you’ve been having over there! Every time you come back, it seems like you’ve been interrupted in the middle of — ahem — something! Ah, is that why the Star Tours is evil and inconsiderate?”

“Murata! Stop saying such embarrassing things!” I yell.

“What? I’m just stating the _obvious_ implications that region of your body is broadcasting! See? It’s standing so proud and tall there! Very _man_ ly indeed! Must have been quite the stimulation, considering it’s winter and you just got out of an ice bucket! I’m beginning to see why I wasn’t brought along this time.”

For a second, I simply freeze in horror — my eyes are so large, I fear they might pop out! I’m sitting on the cold, wet floor, still completely naked from the bath I was just having with Wolf. Unfortunately for me, my nudity isn’t the only thing that came out of that bath…! No … no, NO! I’m supporting a _very obvious_ hard-on! I scream.

Now, I know it’s not something to freak out over — I’m a healthy teenage guy, after all! But—but—but, there’s the time and place for this! How the _heck_ did I get this, anyway? Oh … oh! My mind flashes back to what I’d been doing just before the Star Tours. Damn! So that’s how I got it? No surprise then, I guess …. But, still—!

“Gyaahh!!! Murata, don’t look — DON’T LOOK!” I frantically search around for something — anything! — to cover myself up. Why the heck won’t it go away already?!

“What are you so embarrassed about? It’s a very natural phenomenon. Besides, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. Or have you forgotten our soul-switching adventure?”

“Gah!!!” is all I can respond with. If he thinks that reminder of the traumatic peeing experience is going to calm me down, he’s dead wrong, because I only get even more embarrassed! It’s the whole Japanese modesty thing — plus, I’m a shy guy by nature! I can’t even talk openly about my feelings, damn it!

Then, the worst thing that could possibly happen right now, happens! Hurried footsteps right before the door swings open! In one swift, surprisingly agile movement, Murata flips and dumps the ice bucket over my head. Because it’s such a large bucket, it completely covers my top half. Unfortunately, the bucket wasn’t empty, it still had chunks of ice and freezing water! Huahh! I think I just did the Ice Bucket Challenge without intending to! If only someone had video-recorded it — argh! — but then the clip would be rated ‘R’! I sit down hard on the floor from the unexpected impact, so only my legs are visible outside the bucket. That’s the second time today — or is it the third time? — that my poor backside has suffered such a blow! I swear, I might have to live with a permanently black-and-blue butt after this!

“Is everything all right here?” That’s the voice of the beachhouse manager. “I heard a loud crash and some screams …”

“No, no! We’re fine. Everything’s going well!” comes Murata’s cheerful reassurance.

“If you’re sure …” the manager trails off uncertainly. “Where’s Shibuya-kun—?” He must have noticed my legs sticking out of the bucket. “Shibuya-kun, what are you doing in there?!”

“Uhh … uh … um …!” My voice echoes from within the bucket. Just as I’m wondering how to explain the situation without revealing myself, Murata comes to my rescue.

“Ah, you see, Shibuya spotted a nasty stain stuck to the bottom of the ice bucket. So he’s trying to get it off. But because it’s too deep to reach the bottom, we figured it’s better to do it this way.” In order to lend some credibility to that, I reach up and give the inside of the bucket a little scrub. I have to be careful not to shake it too much, or risk exposure of my crotch!

“I see. Good work, Shibuya-kun!” the manager calls out before leaving.

I sigh in relief when I hear the door close, but I’m still reluctant to leave the safe haven of the bucket. That glasses guy is roaring with laughter!

Eventually, Murata persuades me to just get on with it. So, after he checks and makes sure the coast is clear, I run to the staff’s changing room, holding the dear old ice bucket in front of me, with its top cupping over my private parts. I know, I know, I must look like a lunatic! This whole episode has got to be some kind of new record for ways in which Shibuya Yuuri gets embarrassed to death!

After I’m dressed and have calmed down, though, my thoughts wonder back to what got me into that embarrassing situation in the first place. It’s Wolf, the beautiful bishounen who is my fiance. Is it his blame to bear? Of course not. But he _is_ the cause of it, one way or another, just by being himself. I’m hopeless. If anything, I am to blame for all of it. I mean, when I really think about it …

It is as I thought. He has really gotten discouraged. I don't know — it might just all be in my head — but I feel like I have only myself to blame. I think — no, I’m positive — (wait, is it even OK to call it positive in this situation?) — but, ah! I’m almost positive that my amateur behaviour is what brought this about. I mean … I did vanish on him right when we were having that talk on that … ahem … decision and settlement of the adult variety. I may not have intentionally taken the Star Tours trip back to Japan right at that crucial moment, but if I think about it from his point of view … it would seem like I was intentionally running away … and maybe I was, a little. Worse still, I made him feel like I was just using him, or even mocking him, when I played around asking him to come with me for a bath after returning from Svelera. Then, there is that whole thing with bathing together, spending time naked alone with him, only to insist that it’s a friendship bonding, even if he finds it counter-intuitive.

What I never told him, though — what I never told anyone — heck, I can barely even explain it to myself — is that … well … I’ve been attracted to Wolf from the very first time I laid eyes on him. And there lies the big problem! Not because he’s a guy — I mean, I did spout that nonsense for quite a bit in the early days — but because he’s a mind-blowingly beautiful bishounen. And then, before I knew it, we’re engaged. Me, average baseball guy, engaged to a literally and figuratively super-hot angel bishounen!

As a healthy teenager who’s hit puberty, I was afraid … afraid that it’s all my raging hormones, and not my heart. I mean … I barely knew the guy…! And I’m completely against anything sexual without love! Trouble is, my attraction to him was only growing stronger and stronger. Like that time in Voltaire Castle, after locking myself up in the bathroom, I’m pretty sure I had a nosebleed from overexcitement. Before falling into the tub, I had staggered, suddenly dizzy, unable to keep upright, and feeling my head and nose prickle — though, the Star Tours that followed probably washed away any evidence of it. If I hadn’t flown into the bathroom as I did, I would probably have lost it — my first time — without the full certainty that it’s out of true love. By the time we were off to search for the Demon Flute in Svelera, I had to keep forcing myself to avoid looking at his face and constantly chant ‘he is eighty-two years old’ like a mantra, because my heart was in danger of serious cardiac arrest from skipping so many beats every time he’s around. Damn, it was so hard — when we were riding together on the same horse, I tried to shift away as far as I could from him — yes, it was swelteringly hot, but the heat I was feeling was more than just the harsh desert sun. It was even harder when I had to lay my head on his lap, inches away from his crotch, when we were on the way back! Of course, that trip also gave me something else to think about … and that is the suffocating heartache and fear of losing Wolf to the sand bear. I think I knew then that I was starting to care — really care — for my fiance. But I refused to act on it before I am more than one hundred per cent sure it’s not his physical appearance — or, at least, not _just_ his physical appearance — that draws me to him.

So, I decided to bond with him through baths. Yes, I _did_ , in fact, want to deepen our friendship. What I never made clear was that I wanted things to work out from there … y’know … the whole pure love from friendship and true companionship, and not just lust. The idea was, by spending time naked together, I can teach myself control, and not behave like some lustful beast for his body. I needed to be absolutely sure that, even without the physical aspect of the relationship, my attraction still stands. It hasn’t been easy — like that one time … I think I subconsciously wanted a peek so badly that I suggested we compared sizes, when we were in a public bath — thank goodness Murata stopped me from my own idiocy. As I’ve said, I want us to bond as men, instead of him and his flirty fiance, because he deserves to be loved by someone mature enough, who isn’t just a flirt driven by hormones. Others might not understand why I’m making such a fuss out of it, but — hey — that’s what I value. Even though it’s painfully hard sometimes — no pun intended! — it worked. Because, after everything we’ve been through together, I have never been more certain about anything else in my life than the crystal-clear certainty that I love him, truely love him, for who he is, faults and all.

But then — what was it that Shakespeare said, again? ‘The course of true love never did run smooth’? I think I remember that line from watching a tv broadcast of ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’. Absolutely on point! Because, even though I’m ready to take this further, Wolf, who has matured immensely, isn’t really helping by being such a detached gentleman. I mean — where’s that forward behaviour of his when I need it? Because I’m too shy to just openly make a move on my own! Like—like that time when I asked to accompany him on our day off, I’d meant to spend the whole day with him on a date. I’m not sure if he did it on purpose to tease me … or if his blunt and straightforwards personality just didn’t catch my meaning, but we instead spend the day going through all manners of bath you can think of — rose bath, mist bath, sand bath, rock bath, ocean bath, jungle bath, fish bath, jellyfish bath, sea cucumber bath, you-name-it bath, gghgpihh-ghgpihh bath, and probably more baths I couldn’t imagine — I think I passed out after the third or fourth one. The sad thing was, it wasn’t even designed to be romantic! OK, so the rose bath really got me off for a bit. But, Wolf didn’t even jump at the chance to make it romantic, like I was hoping he would. Instead, it was just a part of his self-care treatment for mind relaxation and injury soothing and so on! I get it that he’s respecting my space and all, and that he would never force me into anything — and I love him all the more for it — but, seriously, I _want_ him to push me forwards in our relationship! I need his strength in this, just like how I need him for everything else I do. I mean, a relationship works both ways, right? So it can’t just be me wanting to move forwards. And if he won’t act without receiving my catcher’s signs — well — there’s only one thing for it — _I_ have to give the signals. And I need to give them loud and clear, or it’ll all be for nothing.

But … how, though?

I spend the next few days pondering over this. Now Murata and I are heading to the public baths, after practice with our grass-lot baseball team, the Dandelions. As we’re about to enter the front door, I spot a large sign advertising a new type of bath they were offering for the season … something about herbal baths — I wonder if Wolf has had one of those amongst his countless other types of baths…? Then it hits me! I am reminded of another advertisement for speciality baths!

The last time Greta came home from Cavalcade, she had brought home a brochure and an invitation from Mr Shiny — I mean — Hyscliff. As the son-in-law of Hildyard’s Southern District owner, he’s in charge of overseeing the bath business industry in that pleasure town. As an old friend, he had send me a personal invitation to a VVVIP priority access for the grand opening of the new bathhouse, glamorously branded the Lovers’ Baths. Horror of all horrors, the brochure prominently featured a large and sparkly picture of Lady Cheri in her sexiest, along with a highly overshadowed Chevalier in the background. As the Huntress of Love, Lady Cheri had put down a large investment into the Lovers’ Baths. It really shouldn’t come as a surprise at all. At the time, I hadn’t paid too much heed to the invitation. Of course, I wrote a thank you letter to Mr Hyscliff — but made no commitment of accepting. But maybe — maybe…?

Now I really, really want to get back to Shin Makoku! I hope I haven’t missed the date set for the grand opening. I mean, we can always visit some other day, of course, but I think Wolf would enjoy the exclusive treatment under the VVVIP invitation … he is, after all, a Royal Prince.

For once, the Star Tours is being considerate. Maybe it’s because I’ve been giving it such a scolding. Of course, it’s a bit awkward that Murata and I are both transported in the middle of taking a bath. Thank goodness I’ve taken to bathing in trunks whenever I bathe in anyone else’s company apart from Wolf’s — because, as it is, Wolf has a lot to say about the semi-naked state he finds me in. And of course, Murata is far too amused at my expense. Before the situation gets out of control, I quickly dress in the clothes they brought me, and drag Wolf with me to the office, where I need to make some arrangements before the trip.

And so, here we are, a few days later …!

“Mr Mitsuemon!” Mr Hyscliff cries in welcome when we walk into the reception lounge. “Ah, forgive me — old habit!” he jokes, eyes twinkling. “Your Royal Majesty, Great King of Shin Makoku! I am so glad you and your beloved fiance are able to make it for the grand opening and do us the honour of officiating the new Lovers’ Baths!”

“Eh? Mr Hyscliff! It’s good to see you again! But … um … I’m not good with all this grand formal stuff …” I grin sheepishly and wave off his bow.

Behind me, Wolfram mutters a soft “henachoko!” under his breath.

Mr Hyscliff laughs heartily. “Of course, of course! For old times’ sake, yes? I was just practising for the grandeur of the opening ceremony! But come, come! Let’s get you settled in and comfortable! I seem to recall Lord von Bielefeld suffers from seasickness, do you not, Your Excellency? You must want to rest up before the big event!” He chuckles good-naturedly.

Wolfram only smiles faintly. I don't think it’s in response to the ‘big event’ remark, but to the seasickness comment.

As promised, we are given the VVVIP treatment. Our suites is what you’d normally call the presidential suites, I suppose — ah, but there isn’t such a position in this world! Once we’ve settled in and rested for a bit, I’m all ready for a bath!

“Wolf? Are you feeling better?” I’d been watching him for awhile. I want to make sure he’s really OK, before we go out.

“I’m fine, Yuuri. What is it?”

“Eh?”

“You’ve been looking at me strangely for awhile. So? What is it?” He crosses his long legs and leans back into the sofa.

“No—nothing—” No, Shibuya Yuuri, IT IS _NOT_ NOTHING! I mentally yell at myself. I went through all the trouble to get here, so I’ve got to get it together, and not wimp out!!! “I—I mean, shall we go check the baths out?”

He thinks about it for a bit. I can see his angelic face is still slightly paler than usual — it had been a rather rough sea on our way here.

“It’s OK if you don’t feel like it … we can wait…!” I say quickly, at seeing his hesitation.

“You don’t have to …. Go on—”

“I’m not going with Conrad. Or anyone else, for that matter!” I say crossly. I had arranged for just the two of us, Wolf and I, to come on this holiday. But, no, of course they weren’t going to let that happen. Conrad had taken a leaf out of his little brother’s book and snuck himself onboard — not as the stowaway fiance, of course, but as the stowaway bodyguard. Seriously? Who ever heard of a stowaway bodyguard? Isn’t the whole point of a bodyguard to _guard_ you, not something that can be _stowed_ away for later use? Point is, he shouldn’t even be on this trip! When I glared at him for answers, he simply smiled his trademark charming smile and stated that he wants to support their mother’s business venture! Yeah … right. “Wolf, it’s a bath for lovers — so I’m not going alone, either!”

“Of course you can’t go off on your own! The trouble you’d attract … do you have any idea how much danger you can get into?” He crosses his arms over his chest and gives me a stern look.

“Yeah, that’s what I just said … I’m not going alone — I want you to come with me! But not as my protector, though,” I add, “but, y’know, as my companion, for our bath time!”

He studies me carefully. I’m not sure what he’s looking for, but I’m afraid of getting another refusal, because then I might lose my nerve. So I lean over to whisper in his left ear.

“Wolf,” I breathe. His scent is so intoxicating. “I want to bathe with my fiance … so very badly.”

He blushes cutely, and treats me to his trademark “hmph!”. I chuckle, while he fights his blush by trying to glare at me.

“You _did_ say that I should just say so, if I really want to, remember?” I remind him. “So … please…?” I whine.

“All right,” he relents. I smile brightly at him. Then, I lean in and shyly kiss his left cheek, that most precious of flesh, where I’d slapped him for his hand in marriage. Wah — I think he’s about to break the record for reddest blush ever; it looks like he’d set his own face on fire! “Come on,” he huffs, again trying valiantly to fight his blush. I want to tell him it’s a hopeless battle.

“Eh? But just a minute ago, you weren’t feeling up to it …”

“I told you I’m fine. Now, let’s go!”

“No, we’re not going anywhere until you are one hundred per cent OK, Wolf!” I insist.

“Well, I already am. So let’s go, before I have to drag you there!” And he proceeds to try and do just that, while I try to push him back onto the sofa to rest. We end up wrestling one another across the plush carpets. Eventually, he lands on top of me, and I gulp, wondering … maybe it’s OK not to go to the baths and just deal with it here, after all. Why did I want to do it — whatever ‘it’ is — in the baths, again? Before I can think too much about it, I reach up to kiss him, but … he pulls away and pulls me to my feet. I’m feeling dazed, so he easily drags me off to the baths.

The Lovers’ Baths are — wow — just wow…! They are absolutely beautifully designed — that’s a given. But if I were to guess at it, I’d say everything about it is deliberately designed to — ahem — set the _mood_. What do I know about it? Knowing Lady Cheri, however, I’m sure everything, down to the colours of the towels, has been carefully chosen with romance in mind. Absolutely no clothing is allowed in there — that means not even the scandalous mustard yellow bikini thongs! And of course, only one couple per bath chamber at a time. Inside, there is a gilded pool, almost as large as the Maou’s tub back home, with ornate flowery and heart-shape designs. Partially submerged in the pool is an inflatable couch — is that what it is? — where you can lie down comfortably in the water without fear of accidentally drowning. There is also a couch-bed thing against the wall, where I suppose you can lounge before and after the actual bath. Along another wall are cabinets filled with goblets and bottles of wine (seriously?); dozens of soap and shampoo varieties and other beautification products I couldn’t name (yes, I think I see a bottle that looks suspiciously like that aphrodisiac perfume I’d accidentally used on my first day at Blood Pledge Castle — definitely staying away from those, because I don’t want anything we do to be influenced by anything similar to drugs!); a load of strange implements I can only guess are for naughty explorations; massage oils and tools; and … lo and behold … kits for back-washing!

“Wolf, look!” I exclaim excitedly, pointing at the back-washing sets. “We can wash each others’ backs!” I suggest hopefully.

“Why would anyone need someone else to wash their backs?” he asks, sounding genuinely puzzled. “I can just wash my own back fine, thanks.”

“Eh? But it’s something we do back in Japan … to wash each other’s back, something of a show of love and respect.” I blush, as he stares at me. “I—I mean, unless you really don’t want to …”

“Come here,” he calls gently, and leads me to lie down on the couch in the pool. He takes his time washing my back. He’s not doing it roughly with applied force, but neither is he doing it tenderly or lingeringly. His touch is in no way at all sensual; you can tell he’s not trying to be seductive, but rather focused on the task of actually washing my back. Strangely, I find this even more enticing, because I can feel his love and devotion through every touch.

“Wolf?” I call softly, when he’s done.

“Hmm?” he responds just as softly.

Slowly, I sit up and gently pull him to me. Not expecting this, he tumbles straight into my lap. Oh great, just great … a very hot-and-sexy naked fiance on my very naked lap. I swallow hard, but do not push him away.

“Thank you,” I say sincerely, taking his hands in mine, and preventing him from moving away.

He shrugs and looks away, trying to hide his blush. I’m blushing too. Anyone would blush when in such a position, right?

“Wolf, I need to tell you something …”

“Yes…?” he asks, a little wearily. So I kiss his knuckles to reassure him.

“About all those baths and bonding between us … you know how I keep saying I want us to deepen our friendship …? Well — all that is true — but … I’ve meant for it to be … a—a special kind of friendship … y’know …” Oh, heck, I think I’m contending with him for the record-holder of reddest blush ever! I see his lips twitch in silent amusement. “I mean, you’re really cute and extremely attractive and all that …. But I couldn’t bring myself to get into a relationship solely for ph—physical attraction, y’know. I’m completely against anything sexual without lo—love. So, I needed to be sure …. Wolf — I—I don't know how to say this — but …” I stutter off, struggling to find the words.

“But you think you’re ready to move forwards?” he finishes my thoughts for me.

I swallow and nod. “That is — that is, if you … y’know …”

“Yes, I know,” he responds seriously. “I think I’ve known all that for a while now, Yuuri … and I’ve just been waiting for you to make the ‘decision’ …” he smirks slightly. I’m sure we’re both thinking about that long overdue talk we never completed way back then, the one about settlement in the adult manner.

“Well — I have,” I murmur, “if you decide the same …”

“You know I have …”

I draw him to me and kiss him tenderly on the lips. “Wolf, I love you.” Never mind all that about modesty and shyness, I need him to know that for sure!

“Hmph! Took you long enough!” he huffs. I laugh. Because of course he would say that, why wouldn’t he? He’s Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram, after all, the tsundere of all tsunderes. And I love every bit of him, down to his last ‘hmph’. “I love you, too, Yuuri.”

There’s so much more I want to tell him — I’ll need to find the right words to say them — but not right now. There will be the time and place for them. But, right now, I draw him closer, like we couldn’t get close enough, and capture his lips in a much more heated kiss. I’m a complete novice, green as they come, but instincts kick in. I trace my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He grants it with a gasp, and our tongues begin their tingling tangle. I have no idea how long we remain like this, but the next thing I know, I’m kissing down his neck and shoulders and chest, leaving trails of — well — hickeys … which reminds me …

“Wolf,” I murmur against his neck, where I’d seen the red mark left by his sword hilt the other day. The mark is completely gone now, but I’m leaving new ones there. “That last time before I got sucked back to Earth … there was a mark here … and I thought — I thought someone else had m—marked you so intimately …”

“Huh … so that’s what you meant when you asked ‘whose is it’ …”

“I’m sorry, Wolf, I never meant to doubt — I don't know why I just —”

“You just couldn’t control your raging love and jealousy towards me. I get it.”

“You say the strangest things, sometimes, Wolf,” I choke out.

“Well? Am I wrong?” He looks almost smug.

“No, you’re actually right,” I admit. Yes, he definitely looks smug. “And I want to be the only one who gets the privilege — heh, how stingy, right? But I can’t help it …”

He gives me a playful push and I lie flat on my back — thankfully on the water couch and not onto the floor of the pool! Before I can pull him down with me, he moves southwards to third base. He makes eye-contact, silently asking if it’s OK. Seriously, such a gentleman. My body language is already begging. So he strokes down my length with his long, elegant fingers. “Yuuri,” he breathes over my crotch, making me shiver with need. And when he takes me into his mouth, it’s all I can do not to cum right away. I moan. Some part of me — a very small part that is the shy Japanese guy — cringes at the sounds I’m making, but the rest of me is too far gone to care. He sucks vigorously — and with one particularly long and hard suck, I feel myself hitting my limit. I tell him as such, through my panting, and try to pull him off. But he just clings on and hums lowly, sucking even harder. He swallows everything, as I came, screaming his name.

I tug him up into my arms, as I try to catch my breath. When I kiss him, I can taste myself. He shifts a little, to get comfortable, and splashes the water. At once, I can hear alarm bells in my head. I really don’t want the Star Tours to get activated and highjack our love-making. So I pull him to the bed against the wall, far from the pool-side.

We make out for awhile longer. Then, I remember Wolf hasn’t had his release yet. So I kiss him and ask him to take me. To my surprise, he immediately pulls back.

“No.” I can’t help the feeling of rejection creeping in. It must be plainly written on my face, because his expression softens. “No, Yuuri, I want _you_ to take _me_.”

“Eh? But why…? B—but I’d rather I t—take b—b—bottom … un—unless you don’t want to—? Is it something y—you’re not comfortable with? Are—are we going too fast? Is it too soon?” I’m anxious that I might have done something wrong. Like I said, green as they come … and not the green of Wolf’s brilliant eyes.

“No, Yuuri, that’s not it. I just rather I be the one to —”

Something suddenly occurs to me. “Wolf, please tell me this isn’t about me being King, and that it’s inappropriate for you to top me or anything like that! Because you know I don't care about such things!”

“Nor do I, Yuuri. That whole notion is nonsense.” He kisses me gently. “You remember, you asked if it’s just you and me … then what does it mean? Well, if it’s just us, then nothing else matters. Not any titles or rank, nor positions, or whatever else the rest of the world thinks.”

His words gives me such warmth. “So … then … why …?”

He sighs. “Look, I’ll happily take charge the next time around, all right? Just let me take the bottom position, this time. I suppose you can say I want to know what it feels like first.”

I stare at him for awhile, silently cracking my head to come up with an explanation for this peculiar turn of conversation. Heh, who ever thought the bottom position is the one being fought for? Then, I get it.

“It’s the pain, isn’t it?” I ask with the sudden realisation. My voice shakes with emotion. “You want to know what it feels like, just so you know what to do to make sure I won’t get hurt, isn’t that it?” He just looks at me silently, confirming my suspicions. As I thought, a true gentleman. But Wolf has always been like this … always putting me above all else. “Well — it’s not fair…!” My voice is choked with emotion, as I hug him close and bury my face in his neck.

“What isn’t fair?” He frowns in puzzlement.

“It isn’t fair that you’re doing all that for me, but I want to do the same for you…!”

To my surprise, he laughs and pokes me in the sides. “Henachoko, we’ll never get anywhere like this …”

He has a point. Wolfram von Bielefeld is famed for his legendary stubbornness. He’s not going to relent, so he’s going to make his sacrifice for my sake. That hurts me deeply. But, in that case, I am also making a sacrifice, an emotional one, in relenting to his stubbornness. What a couple we make! Slowly, I also laugh. But my eyes are wet. I hold him even tighter. I don't think I have the words, but I think I can get the message across: I love him so much.

As though to delay the moment, I first return the oral favour. Seeing the state of bliss he’s in, after reaching his completion, I don’t have the heart to disturb him to go further. He, on the other hand, does not agree and impatiently tells me to ‘get back to work’. I chuckle at the way he phrases it.

I take a jar of oil from the cabinet, making sure that it’s just oil, and nothing else. I even get Wolf to double check the label for me, in case my still imperfect reading skill misses something. I carefully push one lubricated finger into him, and gently prepare him. I make sure to watch his reactions closely, keeping an eye out for any indications of pain, but also learning how to give him the best that he deserves.

When my second finger joins the first and gently curl, his body lets off such a spasm that I think my heart freezes in fear. But the sound that comes out of his mouth is one of such ecstasy, and not pain, that it pretty much brings me to full erection. I continue my explorations, rubbing and stroking and stretching, soon adding a third finger. Until he tells me he’s ready.

I lubricate myself and nervously position my tip at his entrance, before leaning over to kiss him softly. Then, I slowly, ever so slowly push into him. We both freeze for a moment when I am completely inside him, as we are overwhelmed by the deepest of bonds we’ve just achieved. The feeling is indescribable — so tight and warm — but that’s just the physical bit — emotionally, I feel … whole and complete. Wolf kisses me and practically orders me to move. So I do, thrusting faster and deeper and harder, all the while kissing and caressing every inch of my angel that I can reach. When I adjusted our angle, wrapping his long legs around my back, I hit the right spot and Wolf practically screams out his lungs. The multiple stimulation of all my senses brings me close, and I reach for Wolf’s member to stroke him in rhythm with the rest of my movements. As Wolf cums hard, his muscles contracting around me, I follow him over the edge. I try to hold my weight so as not to crush him, but Wolf weakly rolls his eyes and knocks my weakened limbs from under me, catching me in his warm embrace. We’re both completely exhausted, but happy beyond reason. We just lay there, speechless, in each others arms.

Some indefinite amount of time later, we clean each other up — yup, it’s bath time! And it’s my turn to wash his back!

It’s true, y’know, baths really are the best way of bonding with your beloved!


	2. Murakenzu Meltdown!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun time with our one and only Muraken!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Not mine, do not own, OK?! *Splash Splash*
> 
> Just thought I'd point out ... as far as I'm aware, there aren't any mention of Wolf asking to wash Yuuri's back in the novels. So, I thought I'd just include it in here as a tiny nod to that, albeit with a twist!

Murata: “Good evening! Yeah, it’s a good one, a goooooood one! This is your one and only Murakenzu’s Muraken! And this is when I bust out the ‘bibbidi-bobbidi-boo’ and bring out the last boss of all last bosses, our favourite baseball boy, buya buya Shibuya!!!” *Deflates dramatically* “Aww, I think I just got booed there…! It’s really bad … you see … Muraken is really the one and only…! So sorry to burst your bubbles … but … I’m afraid … we’ve lost him …!” *Sobs* “This is such a disaster! What a blow to the loyal fans of Murakenzu! How can there even still be a Murakenzu without one of it’s comedy duo partners?!”

Conrad: *Comes out of nowhere* “I see you’re having a bad day, Your Eminence. In situations like this, what you need is a knight in shining Armenia!” *Smiles refreshingly*

Murata: *To audience* “Eh, is he talking about himself? The only thing shining about him is his refreshing smile…!” *To Conrad* “Lord Weller! _Well_ — _er_ …” *Grins cheekily* “I don't think I want to spend a ‘night’ in Armenia … I believe it’s just getting extraterrestrially cold!” *To audience* “Get it? Get it?! Because Lord Weller brought on the cold, and he’s from another world — so it’s extraterrestrially (not extraordinarily) cold!”

Conrad: “Norway, Your Eminence, that’s not fair…! You Cambridge all the way to Yale at me in my Missouri?”

Murata: “No, no, no, no, NO! I can’t decide which is worse: the jokes or the tarnished name of Murakenzu…!”

Conrad: “Eh? But it Canada be the New Zealand Mura _con_ zu!”

Murata: “Moroccan zoo? A zoo indeed we are becoming…! Ah, this is getting worse and worse!” *Sighs* “You know … I never thought this day would come …. As you put it, Lord Weller, I Cambridge all the way here — stowed away in a giant bucket — just to do a Murakenzu special interview with Muraken’s comedy duo partner Shibuya. That would have made the fans wild, you see, to get an inside scoop of the pre-bath action of the royal couple! I thought this could be our breakthrough in the entertainment industry, y’know…? But, alas, just when we’re on the brink of booming success, we lost him! Who would have thought Shibuya and his beloved blond bishounen would jump straight into the Lovers’ Baths _that_ quickly?! I mean, they barely got here before they banished themselves to the baths! The luggage — which included my stow-away bucket — weren’t even unloaded off the ship yet! To make matters worse, neither one of them has emerged from the baths — they’ve been in there for _hours_ now!”

Conrad: *Sighs* “Alaska indeed, Your Eminence…! But, you know, I Belize this was only inevitable …”

Murata: “That’s a new way of using the Alaska joke…!” *Shivers* “Or rather, what do you mean?”

Conrad: “Isn’t it only natural that the royal couple would go on their honey-mosa?”

Murata: *Blinks* “What…?” *Mutters to himself* “Even with over four thousand years of memories that are absolutely not mine, I can’t figure this one out …” *To Conrad, in disbelieve* “Wait — you don’t mean…? Is ‘mosa’ in reference to the sound that cows make here?”

Conrad: *Smiles brightly* “Ah, Your Eminence, I’m so glad you get my joke, because no one else in this world would get that! You see, I was so shocked, when I was on Earth, and the cows only have two horns and go ‘moo’ instead!”

Murata: *Blinks* “Ah!!! No — no! Lord Weller, that’s a terrible one!”

Conrad: “Eh? You don’t like it? All right, all right — I’ll try again — let’s see …. How about…? Then you can say my baby brother and His Majesty are on their hachimitsu-moon…!”

Murata: *Blinks* “Hachimitsu…? Moon…? Why…? Hachimitsu…??? I mean — I get that it means ‘honey’ — but … what…?!”

Conrad: “Ah … you see … His Majesty sometimes calls Wolf ‘hachimitsu-chan’ …. Mostly in private, I believe …. I overheard it a few times, as His Majesty’s bodyguard …. I thought Your Eminence would know about it ….”

Murata: “Eh?! Shibuya never told me he has such a cute pet name for his fiery fiance! Way to go, Shibuya! How sweet! Who would have thought you have it in you…?! Ah, but, Lord Weller, you’re making jokes on honeymoon…! Shibuya and your brother technically aren’t married yet, even if they behave like an old married couple most of the time!”

Conrad: “Hmm, you’re right — sometimes, it’s hard to remember, since they’re so close…! Well, then, if not the ‘moon’, then it must be the ‘sun’. So they are on their honey-sun…!”

Murata: *Blinks … and blinks … and blinks …* “You mean … like … how the sun precedes the moon …? And so … because this isn’t their honeymoon … so then, prior to their marriage … you call it their honey-sun?!” *Blinks again*

Conrad: “That’s exactly my thought!” *Smiles proudly* “Oh, Your Eminence, if Gunter were here, he would now be praising your sagacity to the heavens!”

Murata: *Blinks … and blinks … and blinks …, shudders, mutters to himself* “Just what did I get myself into? Ah, Shibuya, why did you abandon me to this cold fate?” *And blinks some more … and blinks some more …*

Josak: *Waltzes over* “Ah, Your Eminence — Your Eminence, your glasses are about to fly off!!! Stop blinking so violently! Or is this the new beauty-modelling style to show off one’s eyelashes? Eee, Guri-chan wants in, too!” *Flutters eyelashes* “Ah, it’s no use — Guri-chan doesn’t have long eyelashes like His Excellency the Third Son! So jealous!”

Murata: “Eh? Those eyelashes? I think Shibuya was muttering to himself the other day, that those need to be registered as weapons. But, you know, that’s not what I was doing. I was generating heat — your body produces heat when you move about, right? I think my eyelids were in danger of freezing over!”

Josak: “Ah, Captain — Captain, what did you do to His Eminence? This is Guri-chan’s luggage here, y’know?!” *Pats Murata hard on the back*

Conrad: “Josak, what are you doing here? And is that a new get-up? Ah, I see. You’re the cleaning lady with the Bahamas bucket wherever she goes?”

Murata: *Mutters to himself* “Did he just call my bucket a behemoth?”

Josak: “Ah, you know how His Knitting Excellency gets! He got so worried when the Young Master decided to go off alone with the Lord Fiance, just the two of them, that he’s knitted an entire army of bearbee plushies! So he sent me along to keep an eye out for them. And then His Eminence here got wind of the scheme and decided to tuck along in a bucket, as part of my luggage! Something about getting the bucket idea from the Young Master’s misadventures…! Did you get the same idea, Captain, to sneakily guard the Young Master? Ah, who would have thought that the bodyguards are the ones who end up creepily sneaking around like criminals?!”

Conrad: “I guess you could say that. I felt it my duty to ensure His Majesty’s safety, even if he fully trusts my little brother to keep him safe. They’re not even disguised properly — because His Majesty said something about wanting to look like himself here! So I snuck onboard. But, you know, I got found out by Wolfram. And then His Majesty insists that I don’t tail them around the place, and that I should just keep a general lookout.” *Sighs* “It’s a good thing, I checked with Mr Hyscliff, and he assures me that His Majesty’s suites and the bath area are given the best security and privacy. And so here I was, by my lonesome, feeling like Idaho what to do. So I was glad when His Eminence here needed a comedy duo partner, you see!”

Murata: “Eh? Ah …” *Laughs awkwardly* “I’m really sorry, Lord Weller … but Murakenzu is not hiring!” *Mutters to himself* “Shibuya is the only one I’ll ever do a comedy duo with…!”

Josak: *Laughs* “That really is too bad, Captain! I think His Eminence is afraid his glasses might freeze over and crack!”

Conrad: “Ah, give me a France! Since I’ve got nothing to do here, I’ve been working on my materials! I think they might make you laugh until every Oregon in your body hurts! Let’s see …” *Takes notebook out*

Josak: “Uh oh!”

Murata: “Damn! I just knew he was going to bring out that weapon of mass destruction! We’ll be lucky if we don’t all catch severe hypothermia! That notebook can bring about the next Ice Age!”

Josak: “Oh yeah? You think the baths are going to make it? Or are they all going to freeze solid? All that water, you know?!”

Murata: “The baths…! Oh, NO — THE BATHS!!!” *Starts running* “This is an emergency! Shibuya and Lord von Bielefeld are still in the baths! They might freeze into ice sculptures in the baths!!! I need to warn Mr Hyscliff!”

Josak: “Eh? I’m coming, too!” *Follows after Murata* “Don’t leave Guri-chan behind! You might need these babies to bust the Young Masters out of ice blocks!” *Flexes biceps*

Conrad: “If His Majesty is in danger, I’m coming along as well!” *Mutters to himself* “Though, if it’s ice they’re so worried about, I’m sure Wolfram can deal with it, if not His Majesty himself!”

Murata: *Bursts in* “Mr Hyscliff! We need to get Shibuya and Lord von Bielefeld out of the Lovers’ Baths immediately!”

Hyscliff: “Ah, Your Eminence! What a pleasant surprise to see you here! If I’d known two of our largest shareholders were coming, I would have prepared a grand reception banquet! I thought only His Majesty and his passionate fiance would be gracing us with their presence.”

Murata: “Two of your largest shareholders? You mean … Lady Cheri is here, too?”

Hyscliff: “Yes, she just got here half an hour ago! Gave the royal couple quite the scare, too, I hear! She just waltzed right into the bath chamber they were occupying, you see. Luckily they were already dressed and was about ready to leave!”

Murata: “Eh? I thought only one couple per bath chamber at a time?”

Conrad: “But how did she even get in? Mr Hyscliff, you told me it would be safe, and that no one will be allowed access!”

Josak: *Snickers* “So much for high security! As expected of Her Previous Majesty the champion of free love, she must have managed to gain direct access by seducing all your guards!”

Hyscliff: “Eh? I don't know about seduction, but — when I went to question them about their failure — the guards were huddled in fear, muttering some nonsense about scary sexy lady and a pink leather whip…!” *Shakes head* “Regardless … their behaviour was unacceptable and inexcusable. I have personally gone and apologise to His Majesty and upgraded his status to VVVVIP, which gives him premium privileged access for the rest of the year.”

Murata: *Mutters to himself* “He just added an extra ‘V’ …?”

Conrad: “Netherlands, I apologise for my mother’s peculiar behaviour, Mr Hyscliff. I’m sure she meant no harm.”

Hyscliff: *Laughs good-naturedly* “But of course, Mr Kakunoshin! She meant well! After all, Lady Cheri is a mother first, though she is the Huntress of Love, is she not? I understand that she stopped by to check on her youngest.”

Conrad: “That she is.” *Smiles charmingly* “But … pardon me … you said ‘two’ of your major shareholders are here. Mother is one, who is the other?”

Murata: *Clears throat* “Well.” *Indicates display board*

Josak: “Eh, there is a list of all the shareholders here! Her Previous Majesty is right here at the top. And right below her name here is — oh my my! — Your Eminence!!!”

Conrad: “So it is…!”

Hyscliff: “Indeed! And, by the way, I must thank you for introducing the idea of washing each other’s backs to the business, Your Eminence! We introduced it in some of our other baths, particularly in the beauty baths, and they’re gaining quite the popularity! Perhaps I shouldn’t be saying this, but the cleaning crew that just finished attending to the baths His Majesty just vacated tells me that the kits we provided for that purpose have been fully utilised.”

Murata: “Ah, yes, you mentioned Shibuya and Lord von Bielefeld are done bathing — have they returned to their suites? If so, I think I’d like to pay them a surprise visit!” *Grins mischievously*

Josak: *Grins broadly* “The Young Masters won’t be pleased! Fun! So let’s go! Lead the way!”

Hyscliff: *Leads the way* “And … here we are!”

Lady Cheri: *Comes out of nowhere* “Oh my …! Are we here to visit my lovely son and his darling fiance? I’m coming too!”

Murata: *Mutters to himself* “Is it OK that she’s dressed like she’s here to visit a lover, instead of her son?”

Conrad: “Mother, you’re here too?”

Hyscliff: *Chuckles* “I’ll leave you to it, then!” *Exits*

Lady Cheri: “Shhh …” *Whispers* “Look, they’re fast asleep! And in each other’s loving arms, too! How cute! Aww, I never thought my baby Wolf is one for cuddles — he has such violent sleeping habits, you know? But aren’t they just adorable like that?”

Conrad: “Yes, I don't think I’ve ever seen Wolf sleep so calmly like that. But, you know, seeing them sleep all tangled up around each other isn’t all that uncommon. Usually, when I wake His Majesty up in the mornings, I find them in all sorts of questionable positions — ah — but with their clothes on, of course!”

Murata: “Not anymore, it seems — with the clothing part, I mean! Look, you can see above the covers, their shoulders and upper-backs are bare! Ah, but, perhaps we shouldn’t all be staring like this…?”

Josak: *Whistles* “I think I’m going to pour a decade’s worth of my salary into His Majesty’s Spec-Oc when we get back!”

Lady Cheri: *Squeals in excitement* “Oh!!! That’s just so _HOT_!!! Ooohh, and are those love-bites?! Mmm, they’ve both got them all over each other!!!”

Murata: *Shakes head*

Conrad: *Smiles*

Josak: *Laughs out loud*

Yuuri: *Wakes up* “What’s … going on?” *Looks around, sees everyone staring* “Hey!” *Angles his body to shield his fiance from sight; pulls covers higher to hide Wolfram’s back, so only blond hair can be seen*

Murata: “Shibuya, you’re really protective and possessive of your fiance, aren’t you?” *Grins*

Lady Cheri: *Squeals* “What a gentleman indeed!!! So sweet…!!! Oh, if Your Majesty isn’t already promised to my beloved son, I would be jealous here!”

Yuuri: *Blushes* “What’s everyone doing here?!” *Tightens his arms around his still sleeping fiance* “How the heck did you all get in here? I thought I specifically asked that no one comes along on this trip?! Bad enough when we found Conrad following us — the rest of you, too?”

Josak: “Eh? But, you know, Young Master, the Captain and Guri-chan here have a legit reason — to protect you Young Masters. Don’t you think His Excellency deserves to relax and not worry about your safety while on your romantic holiday? As for Her Previous Majesty and His Eminence here … they have the right to visit the establishment in which they are major shareholders, don’t you think?” *Winks*

Wolfram: “That still does _not_ give any one of you the right to just barge into our private rooms and intrude on our privacy!” *Glares over Yuuri’s shoulder*

Yuuri: *Strokes Wolf’s cheek lovingly* “Sorry we woke you, Wolf …” *Groans to Murata* “You’re a shareholder, too, Murata?”

Murata: “Ah, come on, Shibuya! We’re just concerned for you!”

Yuuri: “Uhh … thanks, I appreciate it and all. But … um … can you all please leave now?”

Lady Cheri: “Oh dear, I think we might be getting in the way of _something_ …!”

Josak: *Waggles eyebrows suggestively* “It seems the Young Master is impatient to get back to some naughty fun!!!”

Murata: *Grins cheekily* “Aww, Shibuya, please tell me you’re not one of those people who completely forgets their best friend once they are in love!”

Yuuri: *Mutters to himself* “Well, I have been in love for quite a while now, and I haven’t forgotten any of my friends, have I?” *Blushes even redder; grumbles to the others* “Ugh, just please get out already! Murata — I’ll even do a Murakenzu interview with you next time, if you leave now. So please just get everyone out of here, OK?”

Murata: *Laughs* “Is that a bribe, or a blackmail? Just kidding! All right, all right — we’re out of here! Have fun, Shibuya!” *To audience* “Thank you for following us on this cheeky, sneaky adventure! This has not been Murakenzu — I repeat: this has _not_ been Murakenzu!!! Muraken’s loyal fans do not deserve to be chilled to the bones!” *Winks* “But if you are feeling a bit chilly — no, I definitely did _not_ say ‘Chile’ — then, Shibuya recommends you go take a good hot bath! Just make sure not to fall into any buckets! Until next time, bye-bye!!!” *Bows*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I think I broke my brains trying to understand Conrad's jokes before I dared to try this! I swear, the number of times I had to run through the list of countries and states ...!!! Anyway, his jokes in the original works are puns that work in Japanese, but since I don't speak Japanese, I made them English instead ...! Ah, well ... hope they're OK! Or should I say, hope they're not OK?!

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot, plus a Murakenzu Meltdown afterwards!


End file.
